Fate's Gift
by CLBONE13
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors fight the Seperatists for the favor of Oberon, the most powerful being in the universe as the Republic Unholy Trinity prepare for revenge and a new set of enemies plot to destroy them
1. Chapter 1

_**FATE'S GIFT**_

No matter what happens, good must never let evil triumph

CAST OF CHARACTERS

LYOKO WARRIORS

Aelita Padme Hopper

Jeremiah "Jeremy" Michael Belquois

Larana Safire-eye

Obi-wan Eric Skywalker

Avatar Aang Wang

Katara Kya Quong

Charles "Charlie" Lyell Bone

Olivia Valerie Vertigo

Anthony "Tony" Spencer Jones

Edien Hermia Kellerman

Jared Richard Grace

Wilma "Will" Erina Vanton

Sora "David" Coleman

Kairi "Angela" James

Oliver "Odd" David Donald Daniel Duncan Della Robia V

William James Dunbar

Harold "Ulrich" Stern Junior

Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama

Kenny

Zain Umbra

Jaina Leiana Solo

Jacen Darren Solo

Lowbacca

Sokka Hakoda Quong

Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong

Prince Zuko Chiron

Princess Azula Chiron

Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss so

Mai Wing Yee

Suki Heron

Emma Elizabeth Tolly

William "Billy" Rufus Raven

Tancred Bartholomew Torrson

Lysander Adam Sage

Benjamin Aaron Brown

Fidelio Fredrick Gunn

Gabriel Lucian Silk

Stragg

Inora Sparks

Simon Andrew Grace

Mallory Helen Grace

Irma Lauren Lair

Taranee Teresa Cook

Cornelia Elizabeth Hale

Hay Lin Yoshiro

Caleb McCartney

Riku "Andrew" Bendrolian

Roxas Nameloc

Hayner Price

Olette Collins

Pence Bradley

Patrick Horace Belquois

Adam Virgil Belquois

Tahiri Veila

Jessamine "Jess" Aurora Borealis Duquesne

Xander

CHILDREN OF THE LIGHTS

Michael Webber

Sebastian Silverstein

Eve Wareham

Mio Safire-eye

Tanya Jacobs

Robert and Missy McCauley

Carter Phelps

Alexander "Alex" Fox Xanatos

Lilo Pelaki

Perina "Peri" Khai

John "Johnny" Gordon

Molly Hayes

Webby Vanderquack

Mowgli Patel

Aiden Darklighter

Geric Banai

Owen Lars II

MENTORS

Franz Hopper-Schaffer

Ahsoka Tano Skywalker

Lucas "Luke" Qui-Gon Skywalker

Ben Anakin Skywalker

Anakin Lucas Solo

Jedi Master Yoda

Anakin Skylar Skywalker

Leiana "Leia" Skywalker Solo

Padme Amidala Skywalker

Qui-Gon Cleigg Skywalker

Han Solo

Lorna Dane Skywalker

Hakoda Quong

Paton James Yewbeam

Julia Marina Ingledew

Orwin Shadowslayer

Helen Spiderwick Grace

Yan Lin Yoshiro

King Mickey

Donald Duck

Goofy

SITH/SEPARATISTS ALLIANCE

Maleficent

Darth Sidious

Agram

Yolanda Yewbeam

Darth Adolphus

Fire Lord Ozai

Harold Ulrich Stern Sr.

Ezekiel Gideon Bloor

Lord Grimwald

Asajj Ventress

Yorath Yewbeam

Manfred Ezekiel Bloor

Grizelda Yewbeam Bone

Lucretia Yolanda Yewbeam

Eustacia Elyria Yewbeam

Dagbert Endless

Dorcas Anabel Loom

Tatiana Tilpin

Joshua Matthew Tilpin

Eon Gunray

Lumiya Ventress

Xenahort

Mulgarath

Elisabeth "Sissi" Hannah

Idith and Inez Branko

Aurra Sing

Boba Fett

Nute Gunray

Korg and Zed

Jafar

Ursula

Hades

Captain James Hook

Mother Gothel

Lucius the Dark Gargoyle

X-MEN

Scott David Summers/Cyclops

Dr. Jean Grey Summers

Rachel Elizabeth Summers

Nathan Andrew Summers/Cable

James "Logan" Howell/Wolverine

Oruro Munro/Storm

Robert "Bobby" Lee Drake/Iceman

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde Drake/Shadowcat

Logan Katherine Drake

Father Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Raven Darkholme/Mystique

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Anne Marie Benoit/Rogue

James "Jimmy" Pierre Rasputin/Parasite

Franklin Richards

Nico Minoru

Chase Stein

Gertrude "Gert" York

Karolina Drew

SOCIETY OF THE BLACK CROSS

Judge Claude Frollo

John Canemore/Castaway

Rebecca Kelly

Gaston Le Gume

Le Fou

Herb Ernest Pinchon

Sarousch

SECONDARY HEROES

Jedi Master Kenth Hamner/Jehan Frollo/The Man In the Iron Mask

Princess Aurora

Prince Philip

Princess Belle Devereaux de Barbarac

Prince Adam "Beast" de Barbarac

Queen Cinderella

King Thomas Charming

Sultana Jasmine

Sultan Aladdin

Princess Snow White

Prince Ferdinand

Alice Pleasance Liddell

Charles "Chip" Potts Junior

Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether

Goliath

Demona

Angela

Brooklyn

Broadway

Lexington

Genie

Abu

Iago

Victor, Hugo and Laverne

Janine "Fox" Renard Xanatos

David Xanatos

Puck/Owen Burnett

General Iroh Chiron

Mace Windu

Plo Koon

Kit Fitso

Aayla Secura

Luminara Unduli

Barriss Offee

Jarjar Binks

Elphaba Melena Thropp

Glinda Anna Upperton

Jack Dillon Jones

Orvil Onimous

Onoria Onimous

Lando Calrissian

Macbeth

Hirakata "Hiroki" Ishyama

Rotta the Hutt

Saba

Tobi

Lumiere

Cogsworth

Quasimodo

Captain Phoebus

Esmeralda

Madeline

Zephyr

Mrs. Sybil Potts

Miranda Shellhorn

Naren Bloor

Asa Pike

Jet Long

Smellerbee

Pipsqueak

The Duke

Longshot

Long John Silver

King Milo James Thatch

Queen Kidagesh "Kida" Nedkah Thatch

Dr. Joshua Sweet

Audrey Ramirez

Vincenzo "Vinny" Santini

Gerard "Mole" Moliere

Captain James "Jim" Emerius Hawkins

Captain Amelia Catsmeow Doppler

Dr. Delbert Doppler

Elyon Brown

Halion Carter

Arthur Henry Spiderwick

Lucinda Spiderwick

Corran Horn

Mirax Horn

Valin Horn

Jysella Horn

Winter Organa

Naminae Semaj

Ansem the Wise

Organization XIII

Master Yen Sid

Queen Minnie

Daisy Duck

Maximilian "Max" Goof

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck

Scrooge MacDuck

Clarabelle Cow

Tenel Ka Djo

Rayner Thul

Vestara Khai

Hercules

Megara

Philotetes

Fa Mulan

Captain Li Shang

Mushu

Yao

Ling

Chien-Po

Princess Ariel

Prince Eric

Sebastian

Flounder

Scuttle

Princess Rapunzel

Eugene Fitzherbert

King Henri

Queen Susanne

Princess Tiana Beckett Heronson

Prince Naveen Heronson

Charlotte "Lottie" Lebouff

Louis

Geppetto

Pinocchio

Lampwick

Jiminy Cricket

Peter Pan

Wendy Moira Angela Darling

John Napolean Darling

Michael Nicholas Darling

Slightly

Nibs

The Twins

Cubby

Tootles

Tinker Bell

Chewbacca the Wookie

Nicholas Benedict

Biggs Darklighter

Rhona Kazuko

Number Two

Arya Pon

Sera Darklighter

Jorj "Sticky" Gabino

Rictus "Brick" Belloc

Constancia Contrini

Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard

Launchpad McQuack

Baloo

Christopher "Kit" Cloudkicker

Rebecca Cunningham

Mary "Molly" Cunningham

King Louie

Bagheera

Akela Patel

Christopher Robin

Winnie-the-Pooh

Tigger

Roo

Lumpy

Captain Gantu

Biggs Darklighter

Experiment 626/Stitch

Experiment 625/Rueben

Dr. Jumba Joobika

Pleakly

King Simba

Queen Nala

Timon

Pumba

Zazu

King Tarzan

Queen Jane Porter

Dr. Archimedes Q. Porter

Terk

Tantor

King Stefan

Queen Leah

King Hubert

Emperor Haolan

Earth King Kuei

Master Pakku Neru

Elisabeth "Elisa" Maza

Derek "Talon" Maza

Bethany "Beth" Maza

Margaret "Maggie the Cat" Somerton

Delilah

Malibu

Hollywood

Burbank

Fang

Klaw

Jason Conover/Canemore

John "Jack" Conover

Matthew "Matt" Bluestone

Cloud Strife

Robyn Carter/Canemore

Squall "Leon" Leonhart

Aerith Gainsborough

Yuffie

Cid Highwind

Captain Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth Swann Turner

William "Will" Turner Senior

William "Will" Turner Junior

ON AVALON

King Oberon

Queen Titania

Princess Katherine

Ophelia

Tom the Guardian

Liberty

The Wyrd Sisters

CIVILIANS

Michael Belquois

Veronica Davies Belquois

Antoinette Cordray Belquois

Horace Belquois

Lyell Montgomery Bone

Amy Jones Bone

Maisie Jones

Takado Ishyama

Kimiko Beifong Ishyama

Richard Grace

Ellen Vandom

James Collins

Nani Pelaki Keyuna

David Keyuna

June Yangsung Conover

Lao Beifong

Shali Darklighter

Kitster Banai

Ami Peruko

Poppy Beifong

George Parker

Roberta Kelly

Eleanor Kelly

Robert Kelly II

 _ **CHAPTER 1: REVENGE**_

 _ **Notre Dame was very quiet. It was the middle of the night and there was one lone man inside the cathedral, the Arcdeacon. His real name was Jean-Paul Mariel, and he was a pale doddering old man of seventy-five. His was iron gray, as were his eyes and he was lighting candles for the Feast of St. Thomas which would take place the next day. The reason Father Jean-Paul had come to the church so late at night was that could not bear to sleep in his cold, empty, monk's cell and someone had to get up early to light the candles. This was not for tradition or anything. Father Jean-Paul just could not get up tomorrow and come to a church where the candles were not already lit for the Feast of Saint Thomas. Things had to be the way they always had been. They had to be the way they were when Quasimodo was here.**_

 **Quasimodo.** _ **Father Jean-Paul should not have thought of him. Quasimodo had been the bell-ringer of Notre Dame for many years. He was an orphan taken in by the church…..**_

 **Not the church.** _ **Father Jean-Paul reminded himself. And that was not the worst part of it either. Quasimodo's mother was an innocent gypsy woman who had come to Paris with her three older brothers in search of a home and to Notre Dame in search of Sanctuary. They had been captured by Judge Claude Frollo, who had been the justice minister in those days. Father Jean-Paul had been attended the monastery school with Frollo. They were both Priory orphans. Jean-Paul's real name had been Eamon, he had been born in Ireland. He had been seven years old when his mother and father were killed during a raid by the French army. Afterward, he was taken in by Father Philippe, the Archdeacon of Notre Dame then and brought to the Cathedral's Priory. Frollo's story was arguably even more tragic. His father, Jean-Pierre had been the Justice Minister until, he and his wife, Marie were killed by the Black Plague. Thus, their two sons, four-year-old Claude and ten-year-old Jehan were left to beg on the streets. It was said that they were taken by gypsies for a time, but for some reason, when Jehan was fourteen and Claude was eight, the two young boys were evicted from their guardians' camp. In two years, Claude's sixteen-year-old brother, Jehan was sent to prison for stealing a loaf of bread and ten-year-old Claude was brought to the monastery by Father Philippe's sub-prior, Brother Godwyn.**_

 **Brother Godwyn.** _ **Once Jean-Paul had given that name the same reverence and admiration as he had that of his rescuer, Father Philippe, but he now wondered,**_ **It was all his doing, what Frollo became. That and his father's.**

 _ **Both Judge Jean-Pierre and Brother Godwyn had believed that there were two kinds of people in the world; The good, responsible Christians who followed the Scriptures and the Laws to the letter and the vulgar, common, weak, lecherous, Hell-bound crowd. The first group was completely good and would eventually meet the Savior in Heaven, the second was completely evil and would burn in Hell. Jean-Pierre had worked hard to instill this attitude in his two sons. While this failed with the kindhearted, stubborn, Jehan who enjoyed music and playing the Gypsy children, Claude seemed to have believed it and respected his father. Once in the priory orphanage, Brother Godwyn had taken Claude under his wing as Father Philippe had take Jean-Paul, and as a result Claude grew vapid and arrogant. He would insist that the actions of almost anyone else, was a sin worthy of eternal damnation. Especially if the other person was a woman, or a gypsy. Years later, after Jean-Paul became the Archdeacon and Claude became the Justice Minister, Jean-Paul had convinced him to take in the orphaned and deformed Quasimodo to teach him compassion and humility. Instead, it had Claude angrier and more bitter, but otherwise did not change him in the least. Instead, it had led him to nearly kill Quasimodo, a young Gypsy, Esmeralda and his young captain of the guard, Phoebus twenty years after, and by extension to his death.**_

 **Maybe I should have reported him to the King that fateful night instead.** _ **Thought Father Jean-Paul, but the moment the murderous thought crossed his mind, he regretted it. He was a man of God, he could not think of causing the death of another man however evil he was. So Father Jean-Paul held his breath and began to think of all the good that had come of his decision to make Frollo work for his immortal soul. Notre Dame had never had a better bell-ringer than Quasimodo, nor a man who was so good with the church's children. Without Quasimodo, it was very likely that Phoebus and Esmeralda would never have married or had their son, Zephyr who was the best juggler in all of Paris and was friends with all the orphaned and poor children of the city whether they were of the priory, the gypsy commune or the streets. It was also very likely that Quasimodo would not have been able to save the soul of the beautiful, young, thief Madeleine. It was then that another wave of guilt hit Father Jean-Paul. They were all dead. They were dead because of Father Jean-Paul's weakness. In the past year, a mysterious army known the**_ **Demon** _ **had invaded the shores of Paris. They had killed the French royal family and forced everyone who was in power to serve them in any and all things including Father Jean-Paul, Phoebus and Quasimodo who were forced to take of people who the**_ **Demon** _ **considered their enemies. Father Jean-Paul had preached that this was the book of Revelation in full swing and that the people of Paris would have to submit to the will of their new tyrant rulers until the redeemer came and freed them all. But, aided by a group of mysterious children, Quasimodo and Phoebus had done something that meant much more, they had fought back. And months later, this had cost them their lives. The**_ **Demon** _ **had sent a man to eliminate the threats to their rule, the mysterious children had also returned and brought a transport to save the family. It had all been for naught. The transport was destroyed with Quasimodo, Phoebus, Esmeralda, Madeleine and young Zephyr aboard it. Esmeralda had been nine months with child. It would have been her second. A girl who, Phoebus had told him, they planned to name Maria. Zephyr was almost ten years old. Quasimodo had proposed to Madeleine. It all still haunted Father Jean-Paul, even six months later.**_

 _ **The door opened. In walked the strangest collection of figures that Father Jean-Paul had ever. There was a tall, handsome, muscular man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and icy blue eyes whose face was only marred by three blood-red scars across his face, an equally muscular, handsome man with blonde, deep blue eyes and a strongly chiseled face that included an attractive blonde mustache, a pretty woman with curly brown hair, deep brown eyes and horn-rimmed spectacles, a small stout man with an unattractive, large, red nose and light blue eyes and a tall intimidating figure dressed all in black and wearing a silver mask.**_

 _ **Despite the fact that these individuals disturbed Father Jean-Paul, he smiled welcomingly at them and said, "Hello sons, daughter. I am happy to welcome you to Notre Dame. Come have your wounds healed and your thirsts quenched."**_

 _ **"We do not wish to have our wounds healed." Said the black-haired man, "Nor our thirsts quenched."**_

 _ **"We didn't come to for sanctuary." Said the Blonde man figuring a dagger.**_

 _ **"Oh no." asked Father Jean-Paul, "Then why have you come?" These people were really making him feel uncomfortable.**_

 _ **"We have come for you, Archdeacon Jean-Paul Mariel." Answered the woman, a murderous look in her eyes.**_

 _ **"Me?" Father Jean-Paul was now feeling very cold and very frightened, "What have I done?"**_

 ** _It was then the man in the mask spoke for the first time._**

 ** _"You been accused of offering sanctuary to enemies of God." His voice was deep, cold and somewhat familiar, "Knowingly aiding and abbetting in the commission of Witchcraft. And the murder of Judge Claude Frollo."_**

 ** _"Thou judge be not judged." Father Jean Paul answered, "And who are_ you _to judge a priest"_**

 ** _"The man on whom the judgement lies." The mask came on. The face was one that Father Jean-Paul had never expected to see again._**

 ** _"You-you're dead." Judge Claude Frollo laughed a menacing laugh, "The Lord has granted me a second life." He reached out a hand and touched Father Jean-Paul on the face. And then there was darkness._**


	2. Chapter 2: All good things

_**CHAPTER 2: ALL GOOD THINGS**_

 **For the second time in less than two months, Beast's Castle was a zoo. In every room his servants were rushing about, making clothes, exchanging orders, producing meals and generally working to make the castle presentable. The reason was simple. The Master of the Castle was going to be married to his beautiful, young peasant girl, Belle Devereux. Belle was the girl who had freed the castle from its dark and terrible curse, which had condemned the young prince to a life as an ugly and selfish beast and his servants to lives as simple castle objects. Alas, the Darkness had made it so the Curse would always return every night. But Belle and Prince Adam de Barbarac were happy and so Prince Adam's servants were happy and they would try to be content with what they'd been given. After all, everyone needed some happiness in their lives. Especially since the Light and Darkness War had recently become so cruel and bloody. People were afraid for their lives in almost every Republic outpost in the galaxy and the fact was that Beast's Castle was absolutely no exception. In fact, the denizens there had more reason to afraid than most. After all, Belle and the Beast had joined the Lyoko Warriors on their fantastic journey from Boston to the South Pole, following the Lights. As a result, they knew things most people who worked for the Senate were not classified to know. They also were a refugee house for people the Lyoko Warriors had helped over the past. People who needed protection from the Separatists. So a holiday was needed now more than ever.**

" **Move that." Cogsworth the head of the Beast's servants was shouting, "Don't touch that! That doesn't go there! What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?"**

" **Cogsworth, lighten up." Lumiere the Maitre' De, who was as a consequence of the curse, a candle put his arm around Cogsworth who was a clock, "This is a happy event. The happiest event we have had in this castle in twelve years. How could anything ruin this wedding."**

" **You're forgetting that you made a similar speech regarding the Peace Festival, Lumiere." Cogsworth pointed out.**

" **I forget nothing." The incident on the Festival of Peace, the Jedi's most prized holiday was very hard to forget. Every endowed Lyoko Warrior under the age of eighteen and in fact not only every Child of the Light, but every Endowed child in the house had been kidnapped by the infamous Earthling shadow company Weapon X and sent away to be processed as weapons. The best warriors in the Castle had been sent after them. Among the warriors had been Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, the son and successor to Magneto. After Pietro had left his wife, Emma Frost had been left in charge of his group, the Brotherhood of Mutants. Frost had plotted to destroy the Jedi Order and everything it stood for in order to take revenge on every ordinary human who had ever oppressed her and nearly destroyed the Castle killing most of the Brotherhood in the process. And that was not the only horrible thing that happened during that fateful week. Two of the Gargoyles, Angela the daughter of the Clan Leader and Broadway, her mate had followed one of the Brotherhood, Toad into the village where Belle had once lived where they were attacked by Gaston the town muscle man. As a result, the ignorant and trigger-happy villagers were now aware that something not quite welcome in their comfort zone was occurring in the castle on the hill.**

" **Nothing of the sort will happen this night, Cogsworth." Said Lumiere, "Not if I can help it."**

" **So the Guards are ready then." Asked Cogsworth.**

" **Ready as they'll ever be." Answered Lumiere.**

" **Good." Said Cogsworth "Because everything has to be perfect."**

 **The dress could have been made of gold. It was white, of course, but the trimming was not only gold, and it shined like the sun. As she turned before the other twelve Princesses of Heart, Belle Devereux looked like an angel.**

" **It's not too bright?" she asked.**

" **Are you kidding?" asked Olivia Vertigo as though Belle had just asked if she was sure that the world was round, "You look perfect, Bella."**

" **Perfect?" Belle had always been modest about her appearance, "Are you sure?"**

" **I definitely think so." Answered Will Vandom who wasn't as fashion conscience as Olivia, in fact she had a reputation as being completely uninterested in appearances. This naturally got a look of surprise from the others.**

" **I'm proud of you, Will." Said Queen Cinderella, a tall, proud woman who was heavy with her first child, "It seems you're growing up."**

" **I just notice stupid things some times." Answered Will.**

" **Well** _ **I**_ **think she looks like a princess." Said twelve-year-old Alice with her usual pout, "It's definitely better than this horrid dress." She was a blue and white gown that from a distance appeared to be made of a combination of pearls and sapphires. But as a child, she was inclined to complain about dressing nice at all.**

" **That's not true." Said Princess Aurora who was also pregnant with twins in her case, she was oldest of the Princesses of Heart, "You look beautiful."**

" **I still always get the ugliest things. I'm the youngest."**

" **I have almost the same dress." Katara Quong said crossly, "And it's not ugly."**

" **Why does it matter if we're beautiful or not?" asked Sultana Jasmine, "It's not our wedding. It's Belle's."**

" **I think Alice looks perfectly grown up in her dress." Said Edien Kellerman who was wearing red.**

" **I think you all look beautiful." Said Snow White, grinning broadly in green.**

" **That's enough everyone." Belle said flexing her hands in a cautionary motion.**

" **Are you okay?" asked Kairi James timidly.**

" **I'm fine." Answered Belle, "I just want everything to be perfect for my wedding."**

" **It will be." Larana Safire-eye said putting her hand on Belle's shoulder, "Right Lita?"**

 **Aelita Hopper nodded, "Right we're Lyoko Warriors. We don't abandon our friends."**

" **I'm glad to hear it." Said a voice. They all looked, it was Aelita's cousin, Azula Chiron, she was close with Aelita and Larana but most assuredly not close enough for her to be allowed to sit in the Princesses of Heart's private meetings.**

" **I've got something for you, squirt." Azula said. Squirt was her nickname for Aelita. She reached into the box she was carrying and took out a small silver flame-shaped tiara. Azula threaded the tiara in Aelita's hair.**

" **I don't know." She said softly.**

" **You are a princess." Azula said, "You should own it. Besides it looks great on you except for your nappy Padawan braid."**

 **Aelita looked in the mirror, the tiara meant for the oldest daughter of the Fire Lord's queen's family was threaded into her long pink hair that had grown over the past few months so that it was almost to her feet, her eyes were green and her skin was now a deep brown. She did look like a Princess. But then she felt something inside her, something deep and dangerous, there was a flash pain. Aelita understood this feeling well enough; it was a disturbance in the Force.**

 **Prince Adam de Barbarac, aka the Beast had three great passions. One of them was Belle Devereaux. Another was swordplay. The third had long since become his roses. Frightened out of his mind when he and Belle had chosen to leave his castle to join the Lyoko Warriors during the Event, that someone from Belle's village might come to the Castle or perhaps someone worse, he had planted the very enchanted rose on which he had been originally cursed in the soil of his courtyard. The rose had quickly grown into an entire garden of Enchanted roses that filled his garden glowing in stunning pink. They also formed a protective barrier around the Castle. Since then, nobody had come onto the Castle grounds that Belle and Adam did not want to be present and the two of them spent days on days tending the roses perfectly so they could protect not only their servants, but the refugees inside the Castle as well. That night, Adam was working particularly hard to make sure that no one would disturb his wedding. The barrier had failed only twice. The first time was the arrival of Judge Claude Frollo during December. Frollo had been unintentionally revived by Aelita Hopper and Larana Safire-eye in the Underworld. After his revival, Frollo had gone after Aelita and tracked her to the Castle. The Rose's rules did not include the dead. The next time had been the Festival of Peace. Which was a much bigger failure for Adam. He had allowed both the Brotherhood of Evil and the Weapon X kidnappers onto the Castle Grounds. But the Barrier would not fail tonight. Not if Prince Adam de Barbarac had a word to say regarding it. And thus he spent his last hours before his wedding obsessively tending his beloved protective barrier. He was finally finishing up when he heard a voice,**

" **Hello, Beast."**

 **Adam looked, the speaker was the swaggering, murderous Gaston Le Gume. Le Gume had wanted to marry Belle, but even before Belle had loved Adam, she had always been bound and determined to never marry anyone so arrogant, self-centered and boorish as Gaston Le Gume. Not that Gaston noticed. Or cared. In his mind, he was everything that any woman would ever want because he was handsome, tall, brawny and the son of the local Baron, a relative of the new French dictator, Napoleon Bonaparte. The last part was part of the reason that Adam had revealed himself to the murderous hunter last Easter, that and because he could not think of a better way to get revenge for his shooting Broadway, his wronging of Angela, and his beating of Quasimodo. What better revenge would there be to show the usurping "Emperor's" distant cousin's son, that the only girl in his home village that didn't swoon for him was going to marry a deposed Prince? It hadn't been Adam's best idea.**

" **Leave here." Adam said coolly, "These Roses may not shield my Castle from the Dead, but they were specifically to defend my castle and my family, from the likes of you."**

" **The 'likes of me'?" Le Gume who believed that no one not even a man who hated him more than any ordinary human ever created would dare** _ **not want**_ **him on his property was livid, "What's that supposed to mean."**

" **Murderers. Thieves." Adam shrugged, "Liars. People who fear what they don't understand. Enemies of the Castle. People who pose a threat. Take your pick."**

" **You're marrying my girl tonight."**

" **She chose** _ **me."**_ **Adam answered, "Belle has never been 'your' girl nor will ever she ever and she is not my girl now. She belongs to herself and we have a relationship and are very happy. There's a difference."**

" **The point is," said Le Gume, "I can't believe that Belle is marrying** _ **you.**_ **I could have given her anything."**

" **Except a daughter. And happiness."**

" **What?"**

" **Nothing."**

" **Say." Gaston said in a eerily conversational tone, "This is a nice place."**

" **What?"**

" **It would be a shame to see something** _ **happen**_ **to it."**

 **That did it, Adam was hit by a wave of blind fury and almost knocked Gaston to the ground, only for Belle to appear almost from thin air.**

" **Don't, Adam." She said, "It's not worth."**

" **My head knows that." Answered Adam, "My heart is not quite sure."**

" **Don't bother with him." Pleaded Belle, "Not on the happiest night of our lives."** __

 **Everything about the Wedding was perfect. The food, the music, the decorations, even the clothes. All of the Princesses of Heart and their princes were there as groom's men and bride's maids. All of the other Lyoko Warriors were there too and waiting patiently in the wings. The audience was crowded with them and with most of the Jedi Order, especially the Lyoko Warriors' mentors. Jedi Master Yoda would officiate the ceremony aided by Flora, Fauna and Merryweather the three fairies who always enjoyed working with him and the Lyoko Warriors. Because of the death of Belle's father, Maurice at the hands of Darth Adolfus, there was a small argument as to whether the Bride would be given away by Cogsworth, Lumiere, Aelita's father, Franz Hopper, Aurora's father, King Stefan, Katara's father, Hakoda Quong, Edien's guardian, Orwin Shadowslayer, or Master Yen Sid would give the Bride away. In the end, Franz became the man to do the job. The wedding was catered by Long John Silver, Mrs. Potts (who had been Adam's nanny when he was a boy), and Kenth Hamner, a Jedi Master who had made himself indispensable during the Battle with the Brotherhood just two months ago. Each and every denizen and refugee of the Castle was present as well, of course, and most of the Lyoko Warriors were too. The love song, "Night of Love and Beauty" was played as Alice Pleasance Kingsley walked down the aisle with Charles Cyril Potts, Mrs. Potts' eldest son who was besotted with her. Young Charles liked to call himself "Chip" and was as close to Adam as a younger brother. Alice ignored him as they walked together, moving several feet ahead of him several times. They were both dressed in blue and white and Chip was trying to walk with all the grace and dignity of a twelve-year-old but was failing horribly because of Alice's frequent attempts to walk in the front of him. They were followed by Olivia and Charlie Bone. Olivia's hair was purple, but both she and Charlie were dressed in crimson and gold. Olivia grinned amiably and tossed her hair several times, while Charlie walked stone-faced and serious which was a stark contrast not only to Olivia, but his wild black curls. Kairi and Sora Coleman were next. They were both wearing red and black. Sora kept his arm closely around Kairi as they walked together to the altar and Kairi was blushing furiously. Edien and Tony Jones were next. They wore dark green and sea blue. Tony's black hair was newly caught and he and Edien were both as serious as could be despite the brief looks between them. They were followed by Jared Grace and Will. They were dressed in black and white and were both clearly uncomfortable about it. Jared's brown hair was newly cut and he and Will were both trying hard not to look at each other in order to keep from laughing. They were followed Avatar Aang Wang and Katara followed them. They were dressed in a combination of sky blue and bright yellow. Katara was looking nervous and tripping over her white high heels, while Aang grinned broadly and dutifully. Larana, meanwhile, had abandoned her shoes all together, walking barefoot in her gold and emerald gown and leaning on Obi-wan Skywalker's arm while Obi-wan looked ahead stonily in his deep green suit with the yellow tie. Aelita gripped Jeremy Belquois's arm and felt fear going down her spine as she walked with him down the aisle. Aelita's gown, was snow white, as was Jeremy's suit.**

" **Are you okay?" he asked.**

" **I'm fine." Aelita answered as they stepped up together on the pedestal. They were followed by Snow White and Prince Ferdinand in purple and red and Cinderella and King Thomas in gold and silver, Aurora and Prince Philip in purple blue midnight colors and, finally Jasmine and Aladdin, the maid of honor and best man walking side by side in their white and gold matching outfits. The main event came then, Belle was walking down the aisle when the door to the Castle opened. It was a small ugly man with dirty brown hair and small, watery blue eyes.**

" **Le Fou." Belle said with a mixture of disgust and surprise, Le Fou had been Gaston's sidekick.**

" **Hello, Belle." Le Fou said calmly, "I came to apologize and give you a wedding present." He set down a large barrel.**

" **It was wrong what Gaston did," He explained calmly, "I brought this from the Tavern. Can I please come to the wedding."**

" **Okay." Belle said, "you can."**

" **I have some friends too…." Le Fou began.**

" **Open the doors and let them in." Adam said without thinking. It was a decision he would regret for the rest of his life.**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Wedding

_**CHAPTER 3: THE BLACK WEDDING.**_

 **There are moments in history that all of the world stops, if only for a moment and in that moment it begins to end. The bombing of Pearl Harbor was one. The Battle of the Towers in September of 2001 was another. This battle was another, in a split second the Republic was fighting the War of Light and Darkness with not one not two, but three enemies. The bloodiest battle of the Final War began the moment Adam opened that door.**

" **Hello, Belle." Gaston Le Gume's very much familiar sneer came onto his face as he entered the Castle, "Nice place you've got her regardless of it's' 'unique infestation'."**

 **Belle was incredulous, "What infestation?"**

" **An infestation of freaks." Said a solemn Scottish and in walked John Castaway, descendant of King Duncan and former leader of the Quarrymen.**

" **This is MY house." Growled the Beast, "I've had no quarrel with you, Castaway. Nor with the village, only with him. Take him and leave in peace with without harming my servants, my guests, or my refugees and least of all my wife or there will be blood."**

" **There will be blood no matter what." Said a feminine voice. In walked Rebecca Kelly, daughter of Senator Robert Kelly and staunch opponent of the Lyoko Warriors.**

 **Cogsworth and Lumiere jumped to their feet and ran toward the intruders. Unfortunately, a mysterious man stepped out of the shadows and pulled out a sword.**

" **Everyone here is under the charge of aiding and abetting non-human beings" the man's voice was as cold as ice, "The penalty is death." Lumiere was the first towards the man, but before he could do anything the stranger stabbed him in the stomach.**

" **What an unfair fight." Lumiere muttered as he fell.**

" **It wasn't supposed to be fair." Answered the Man in the cloak, his mask fell back and there plain as day, stood Judge Claude Frollo.**

" **Murderer!" The Beast jumped at Frollo, but the wicked judge's cloak dissipated in his hands.**

" **Savage." Frollo answered primly, "Your days of hiding witches and gypsies are at an end."**

" **Gaston," Belle pleaded, "I know you see us as freaks and I know we're not welcome in the village, but Frollo is a monster. You must know that. All of you must know that."**

" **He's not a monster, Belle." Gaston laughed as though it was a joke, "It's everyone here who's a monster."**

" **Wait!" Lumiere cried in pain, "It's not such a bad thing we can…..talk about this." And then he was dead.**

 **The panic came quick. It probably should have started sooner, all things considered. Katara pulled Alice back from the pedestal in a flurry of a fists and feet. Aang did the same with Chip and then the Lyoko Warriors were jumping from their seats and rushing to meet with each other. Kairi put her hand forward.**

" **Innocence."**

 **Sora was next. "Daringness."**

 **Then Will. "Boldness."**

 **Jared. "Strategy."**

 **Edien. "Caution."**

 **Tony. "Courage."**

 **Olivia. "Resourcefulness."**

 **Charlie. "Optimism."**

 **Katara. "Responsibility."**

 **Aang. "Power."**

 **Obi-wan. "Ambition."**

 **Jeremy. "Intelligence."**

 **Aelita stood there. She realized that all the others were looking at here. Waiting for her to make a move. She lay here hand on top of Jeremy's.**

" **Purity."**

" **Lyoko Warriors." Tony shouted.**

 **All of the other Lyoko Warriors put their hands towards hers.**

" **All for one and one for all. If you stand together you'll never fall." Aelita felt a feeling of tingling in her back and shoulders. The Lyoko Warriors had formed. Xander's black tuxedo was replaced with a long black coat like the Sith wore. Jess Duquesne's long white dress became a slick silver spy suit. Jeremy's cousin Patrick changed from his green tuxedo to a ninja suit. Young Adam switched from his baby blue tuxedo to the blue and white uniform of a pirate's cabin boy. Olette Collins' red dress became the costume of a winged fairy. Pence Bradley changed from his white suit to a hacker's trench coat. Hayner Price switched from his green suit to a flight suit and goggles. Sora's Nobody Roxas' black suit became the black overcoat of Organization XIII. Riku Bendrolian was soon wearing the blue and white uniform of the Galactic Navy. Kairi's red and black dress blossomed into a set of Keyblader's armor as did Sora's suit. Caleb McCartney changed from his tuxedo to a set of iron armor. Hay Lin Yoshiro, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook Irma Lair, and Will changed from their dresses to the wings, shirts, and tights of the Veil Guardians. Hay Lin was in sky blue. Cornelia in Earthy brown. Taranee in burnt orange. Irma in Aquamarine blue. And Will in Midnight Purple. Jared's sister Mallory's pink dress turned to a set of knight's armor. His twin brother Simon, was wearing khaki safari gear. Jared himself wore the iron armor of a Goblin-Slayer. Stragg's black suit became the prim sweats of a Shadow Stalker. His childhood friend Inora Price's dark red dress became a similar suit. Edien's blue and green dress became the long green tunic of a Jedi Healer. Tony's suit became the armor of a medieval Knight Templar. Gabriel Silk's brown suit became the Red King's long red cloak. Benjamin Brown's blue suit was soon Sherlock Holmes' long trench coat and hunting hat. Fidelio Gunn's brown suit was replaced by the petticoats and wigs of a Victorian musician. Lysander Sage's green suit was soon African Tribal clothing. Tancred Torrson changed from his bright yellow suit to a set of Scandinavian armor. Emma Tolly's yellow dress was replaced by a snow white one. She also sprouted a tail and her arms were placed with a set of leathery wings. Billy Raven's baby blue tuxedo became the hairy loincloth of a jungle boy. Olivia sprouted wings and let her body be covered by a set of elfish peasant clothes. Charlie's suit disappeared replaced by the bright red armor of the Red King's Knights, the first Jedi. Suki Heron's red dress became the green robes of the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee Jay Miss So was soon dressed in the skimpy clothes of a circus acrobat. Mai Wing Yee's black dress became a set of black armor. Azula's red dress and her brother Zuko's red suit became the red armor of senior Fire Nation Soldiers. Toph Beifong's green dress was replaced by her Earth Rumble Six uniform. Katara's older brother Sokka traded in his suit for the furs and face paint of a senior Water Tribe Warrior. Katara's dress became a blue and white Water Tribe Healer's robe. Aang's suit became the bare shouldered uniform of an Air Temple warrior. Lowbacca the Wookie's formal cuffs became a Wookie's warrior harness. Obi-wan's twin cousins, Jacen and Jaina changed from the red suit and dress to the Orange Jumpsuits of the Jedi Piloting Academy. Zain Umbra's black suit became a Black and White Jedi Robe. Jedi Prince Kenny's black suit changed to the blue robe of a Royally born Jedi Student. Obi-wan's suit became a long Khaki Jedi Robe. Larana's dress changed to the long orange dress of Na'vi clerics. Yumi Ishyama's red dress became the green Kyoshi Robe. Ulrich Stern's green suit became the yellow and black clothes of a Samurai. William Dunbar's black suit was switched out with a rubber Keybladers uniform. Odd Della Robia's purple shirt was replaced by long purple fur, cat ears, and purple pants. Jeremy's suit became a set of long, connected blue membranes of a Cyborg. Aelita's dress was changed to a set of Elfin armor.**

" **Freaks!" Frollo hollered, "Witchcraft!"**

 **Gaston was more diplomatic, "Nice trick, Belle. But our soldiers are greater than yours and, besides, the whole village wants this place burned down." As if in answer, Goliath's war cry rang through the hall. Demona was quick to join him and the other Gargoyles followed suit. The Beast's servants were jumping up as well in response to Lumiere's death. Even Cogsworth who was at first standing there dumbstruck jumped at Frollo as his friend and sometimes rival did. The refugees were on their feet too, led by Quasimodo and with the Lyoko Warriors' calling Masters following them. Soon everyone was on their feet. But Gaston, Castaway, and Kelly only grinned.**

" **Release the Sentinels!" Called Gaston.**

 **They were large, lumbering beasts with large glaring yellow eyes that reminded Aelita of snakes. They were made of shining bronze that gleamed up in the June firelight. They moved like droids, but they were not droids. Droids don't look back like they did with their cold, cold metallic stare. Not even battle droids. They seemed to be giant at first, but once they came close enough it was easy to see that they were only about seven feet tall. Odd and Jet Long were the first two to notice this. They nodded to each other. Odd leapt at a Sentinel's leg and shoved his sharp teeth into it while Jet jumped at the same Sentinel's face and tried to take its head off with his sword like poles. Odd's teeth broke against the leg causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Jet was thrown against the wall, his brains splattering on the floor. There was no question that he was dead.**

" **We're screwed." Michael Webber joked without humor.**

" **Don't say that." Adam Belquois looked as if Michael had personally slapped him, "We can win this battle." He jumped headlong at the Sentinel only to be brushed back a like bug. Jeremy jumped forward and grabbed his cousin while stabbing into the monster's foot.  
It fell. Jeremy pulled Adam away as quickly as he could. **

" **I told you we were screwed." Michael said.**

" **Dude." Adam said, "How could we be screwed. We just won."**

" **Don't be so sure." Frollo was walking slowly but surely through the wreckage of the battle, in a fit of anger Ty Lee jumped straight into his path with the clear intent of Chi-blocking him. Frollo looked her up and down boredly and touched her on the shoulder. His glove had been removed he muttered a curse and Ty Lee fell to the ground, prostrate.**

" **What did you do?" Azula's voice was shaking in anger.**

" **I did nothing." Frollo shrugged dismissively, "I tipped the scales in my favor. She's not dead, pity. The full consequences will make themselves known later. But first…."**

" **First nothing!" Called a voice. In less than a second all of the Sentinels had disappeared and there stood a pale skinned man with shock white hair, pointed ears and blue eyes. It was Puck.**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Portal

_**CHAPTER 4: INTO THE PORTAL**_

 **Puck stood before Frollo grinning his trademark cocky grin.**

" **The Society of the Black Cross, and here I thought that Lord Oberon was mistaken. Here I thought that it was all paranoia, all fantasy and yet here you are." He looked at Ty Lee, at Jet's body, at Lumiere's, "Still killing children I see. Children and innocents." Puck turned to the Lyoko Warriors with a rueful smile, "Never willing to fight a leader and battle it out good and honorably."**

 **Frollo spat, "Children and Innocents." His face was as gaunt and uncaring as always, "These are witches, freaks."**

" **And you are a murderer." Said Puck, he snapped his fingers and everyone around him disappeared in a cloud purple smoke.**

 **Aelita had traveled this way before and she didn't like it. It was getting pulled into a very small hole, while everything else disappeared around her. But she hated having to put up with Frollo even more. When they had first met, she had replaced Esmeralda as the woman he lusted after and if that was not horrifying enough, she had pulled him, completely by accident straight out of hell. More or less literally. And in return, he had sworn to kill her. She could still feel his cold touch, he was wearing gloves then. Aelita wondered what Ty Lee felt when he touched her barehanded. She decided that she didn't want know. She tried to think about something, anything else, but it quickly proved a sorry chore. Belle's wedding had been ruined at least two people she cared about were dead, and her head was essentially throbbing from the pain of teleporting, and oh and in addition to the Separatists they had an evil group of civilians led by Judge Claude Frollo who wanted to take over the world. Under normal circumstances, this would be just a normal day at the office for the Lyoko Warriors. Unfortunately, Oberon wanted to see them as well and Krell, Tarlokk and Daala's coup had just been put down and they were to go to trial. And the group had already had as a good as agreed to attend a mission to the Separatist-run world of Barsoom in order to free it from Sith rule. Add that to the fact that their friends and families were in danger back on earth. Yeah this was getting to be a seriously bad day.**

 **Nobody knew exactly where they going. Portals were by nature, tricky and unpredictable. Where they went, particularly when you had at least four separate places to go to. On impulse, Aelita grabbed Larana's hand with one hand and Jeremy's with her other. Larana grabbed Obi-wan's hand. Jeremy grabbed Aang's. Obi-wan grabbed Olivia's. Aang grabbed Katara's. Olivia grabbed Charlie's. Katara grabbed Will's. Charlie grabbed Tony's. Will grabbed Jared's. Tony grabbed Edien's. Jared grabbed Sora's. Edien grabbed Belle's. Belle grabbed Beast's. Beast grabbed Aladdin's. Aladdin grabbed Jasmine's. Jasmine grabbed Aurora's. Aurora grabbed Philip's. Kairi grabbed Alice's. Alice reluctantly grabbed Chip's. Chip grabbed Kit's. Kit grabbed Cinderella's. Cinderella grabbed Snow White's. Snow White grabbed Ferdinand's. Adam grabbed Evie's. Evie grabbed Michael's. Michael grabbed Robert's. Robert grabbed Missy's. Missy grabbed Sebastian's. Sebastian grabbed Tanya's. Tanya grabbed Carter's. Carter reluctantly grabbed Mio's. Mio grabbed Molly's. Molly grabbed Peri's. Peri grabbed Kenny's. Kenny grabbed Billy's. Almost instinctively, each of the Gargoyles grabbed on to Puck. There was a smell of pine needles and Aelita felt the ground coming nearer. Odd could hear the sound of the machines in Galactic City, he was holding Toph's hand, Toph was holding Sokka's shirt, Sokka was holding onto Suki, who was holding onto Jacen, who was holding onto Jaina, who was holding onto William, who was holding onto Lowie, who was holding onto Patrick, who was holding onto Ty Lee, who was holding onto to Mallory, who was holding onto Fidelio, who was holding onto Emma, who was holding onto Tancred, who was holding onto Lysander who was holding onto Benjamin, who was holding onto Gabriel who was holding onto Stragg, who was holding onto Inora, who was holding onto Irma, who was holding onto Cordelia who was holding onto Caleb, who was holding onto Taranee who was holding onto Hay Lin, who was holding onto Riku, who was holding onto Pence, who was holding onto Hayner, who was holding onto Olette who was holding onto Paton who holding onto Julia, who was holding onto Anakin who was holding onto Padme who holding onto Master Windu who was holding onto Master Plo who holding onto Master Fitso who holding onto Aayla who holding onto Orwin who was holding onto a ring of their mentors which was about a mile long. Azula grabbed Zuko's hand, Zuko grabbed Mai's, Mai grabbed Zain's, and Zain grabbed Azula's other hand. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. Together they drifted through space. Ulrich was sure he heard the sound of the Boston Gondolas as they moved gracefully down the street. And that he could smell the pretzels on the street and the ocean, the beautiful, perfect, blue ocean. Boston. Home. Franz Hopper reached out for the hand of his greatest friend. Luke complied, grabbing Franz's hand in a fit of strength and tears with his other hand, he grabbed Ahsoka's, who grabbed Leia's, who grabbed Han's, who grabbed Chewie's, who grabbed Helen's, who grabbed Hakoda's. They were flying towards city sounds, but not the city sounds the others were hearing. Franz was sure he saw the New York Skyline. Quasimodo broke off from the others, he took Madeline's hand. Madeline took Zephyr's hand and Zephyr took Esmeralda's. Esmeralda was holding onto Baby Maria with her hand, but the baby reached out and took Phoebus's. Phoebus took Mrs. Potts' hand and Mrs. Potts took Cogsworth's. Cogsworth took Tahiri's. Tahiri took Nakin's and Nakin took Ben's. Ben took Vestara's. Long John Silver leaned on his crutch and took the hand of Fifi the feather duster. Jet's freedom fighters stood with them along with what was left of the Castle staff and Iroh.**

 **He was the one who spoke, "What do we do now?"**


End file.
